


#GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Clint finds the #givecaptainamericaaboyfriend trend on twitter and shares with the avengers during movie night





	#GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my notes for 78 years and last night I was kept awake until five this morning and when else do you actually write fanfiction unless you're sleep deprived?
> 
> All mistakes are my own

Steve was watching Tony doze off at the other end of the couch as the avengers all watched Die Hard (Sam's choice, again) for the fourth time. He lost focus in the movie almost half an hour in, instead listening to Sam and Bucky recite the script and keeping his eyes focused on the way Tony kept shifting uncomfortably, the distance between them was enough to make him frown.

"Oh hey, a new avenger twitter trend." Clint announced, one arm wrapped around Nat's shoulders as he scrolled on his phone with the other.

"What is it this time?" Bruce asked, casually scrolling through his tablet as his focused in and out of the film.

"It's all about Cap," Clint said and that caught Steve's attention, he turned his head to look at his friend, one eyebrow raised, "Oh wow, it's number one trending world wide."

"What have I done?" Steve asked, he normally doesn't care for the twitter trends unless someone is bad mouthing Tony but he tries to cast his mind back to anything that could have sparked off something online.

"It says ' _give Captain America a boyfriend',_ " Natasha read over her boyfriends shoulder and Steve notices that Tony shifted, he was looking much more awake than five minutes before, "They're running polls on who you should be with."

"Why?"

"Come on Cap," Sam says, pausing the movie, "You're a national icon, imagine all the young gay kids having a hero like you to look up to."

"Uh..." Steve didn't know how to respond, "But... Uh... Who are 'they'? Who do they expect to give me a boyfriend?" he knew he was blushing and he felt stupid but he almost had the whole teams eyes on him, what else was he supposed to say?

"Who knows?" Clint said with a shrug, "Wait... You're not opposed to the idea of a boyfriend?"

"Why would he be?" Bucky asked, almost defensively.

"Well... He's... Old." Clint said with a shrug and Steve pulled a face.

"Just because I'm form the forties doesn't mean I'm some homophobic ass hole," he said, "Anyway, it would be hard to be a homophobe when I already have a boyfriend." he snaps his mouth shut, he _was not_  meant to blurt that out. Now he had the whole teams eyes on him and he could feel his skin begin to itch with all the unasked questions.

"What?" Nat spoke first, "How have you had a boyfriend and none of notice?"

"I guess you aren't so perceptive of me as you think," he said, "Because I've been with him long term." everyone's eyes moved from Steve to Bucky who held his hands up.

"Hey, don't be looking at me," he laughed, "I've got nothing to do with this, I didn't even know he batted for the same team until _now_."

"Come on, it has to be you, you've known Cap the longest and you're his closest friend and we won't judge you two oldies." Clint said with a smirk but Bucky just laughed harder.

"I'm serious, I'm not his boyfriend." Steve looked over at Tony, he had tears in his eyes and a hopeful smile on his face and all Steve wanted to do was take him into his arms, close that god awful distance that's always between them, and kiss Tony senseless.

"It's not Bucky," Steve said and he's reaching for Tony's hand before be could even ask Tony if this is what he wants but Tony's smile just widens so Steve has a pretty good idea that this is okay, "My boyfriend is on the team but it's not Bucky."

"Then wh... Oh." that's all Clint said, Steve could feel the stares on him again but he didn't care because all he could see was Tony.

"Tones..." Steve whispered.

"Are we doing this?" Tony asked, his voice almost choked and Steve couldn't stop nodding his head.

"Yes, we are," Steve reached for Tony when the sob escaped his mouth and held him close, "Oh baby." Tony didn't answer him with words, instead choosing to press his lips firmly against Steve's and he was not going to complain with that.

Tony wrapped his arms tightly around Steve as the super soldier pulled him closer, the gap between them no longer existing and Steve had never felt happier to kiss Tony before. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since they got together two years ago, the only reason they stayed quiet was because they were terrified the public would ruin them but here they are, the whole world begging Steve to get a boyfriend and he was going to show them he already had the best boyfriend in existence. 

They both pulled away when two 'pops' made them jump and the yell of " _Congratulations_!" filled the room. Steve felt the paper streamers land on himself and Tony, he looked around and saw Bucky and Sam holding used party poppers, Clint holding his phone up as he recorded them.

"Well that was just beautiful," Clint said, "Amazing, unexpected and that's going to stop this trend."

"You're posting it?" Tony asked, not taking his eyes off Steve.

"With permission?" Tony just nodded.

"Tell the world, I want them to know," Tony had tears on his face and his eyes were red rimmed but his smile was wide and Steve thought his was beautiful, "I love you, Cap." Steve gripped his waist tighter.

"I love you too, shellhead." Tony's laughter filled his ears and soon his lips were back on his and Tony was sat in his lap and his friends were yelling in excitement; Bruce whooping in joy, Sam telling him to get in there, Bucky saying he still had it for an old man and Clint and Nat sounded like they were telling the world what's happening, Steve guessed they were using live video or whatever it was and he didn't care. He wanted to world to know just how much his boyfriend meant to him.

He knew there would be issues and questions and backlash but with Tony by his side he felt like he could conquer the world.

#GiveCaptainAmericaABoyfriend? He already had one. 


End file.
